Forum:New name for the Check group
19:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Again do I have to state that it does not need a new name? Imperial Guards makes it a special user group.. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 19:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess the name is okay for now. 12:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I'm ok with the CCG having a name- every other wiki I've seen gives a special name to every review group they have, and I can't see why we shouldn't. But I don't think it should be Imperial Cadets (I can see where it comes from though and it does sound good :D). BOR and CCG are separate entities- actually there are only two out of five BOR members who are CCG members as well (LegOtaku and myself) 11:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I like CCG it sounds good. However, if there was a different name I think it should be article status rejectors (that would be an april fools day joke). Nah, stay the same. 23:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :So, so far we have to supports: (Me and NHL), two oppose: (Lcawte and BobaFett2), and I'm not sure what Samdo is, neutral or oppose. 19:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'd support Clone Cadet Troop if it were an option :D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Voting Give the completeness check group a new name #-- 19:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) # 00:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) # 00:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) # 00:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 16:31, June 30, 2010 (UTC) #-[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 02:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Leave the name as the CCG # 21:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) #--[[User:Lcawte|'''Lewis Cawte]] (Talk - Contact) 06:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) #--I dont feel a need Kingcjc 20:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) #What's wrong with CCG? 21:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments * Just so everyone knows, CCG won't really be completely replaced, it'd just be an extra name, the FA review group's pretty commonly referred to as BOR instead of IG, so I'm guessing it'd probably be the same in this case 00:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, then... I guess I changed my mind! I like the short-hand for it but a nickname would be great. 00:42, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Neutral: I guess CCG is okay, but having a nickname could be nice too. 16:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::When should this be closed? It's been open for a week now. 20:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) }} Voting 17:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments Agents (+5) Support # "CCG Agent" just sounds good to me, and Agents seems to suit the CCG well- they can either do things alone (grant complete status to any article they might come across) or as a team (CAP, removal of status votes) 01:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # 02:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # 05:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 00:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) # I still prefer zombie lords or little green men but this is good too. 12:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments Clone Cadet Troop (+3) Support # 02:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # 05:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # Yeah! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 12:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments Clone Patrollers (+3) Support # 02:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # 12:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # 05:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments * Is this meant to be from Star Wars? 01:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :* Yes, it is. 02:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Crown Knights (±0) Support Comments Crusaders (+2) Support # 12:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # 13:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments Dragon Knights (±0) Support Comments Drones (+2) Support # 12:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # 13:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments Fixer Uppers (±0) Support Comments Good Wizards (±0) Support Comments Henchmen (±0) Support Comments Jedi Masters (±0) Support Comments Jedi Council Members (±0) Support Comments Little Green Men (±0) Support # 17:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments Royal Knights (±0) Support Comments Turaga (±0) Support Comments Zombie Lords (+1) Support # 17:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments }}